


five more minutes

by caeos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caeos/pseuds/caeos
Summary: Matsukawa works the night shift, Hanamaki can't sleep without him.





	five more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> i've had matsuhana as a side-pairing too often, it's time to pay my dues

Matsukawa didn’t have his dream job.  
He was stuck with a morning shift so early it may as well have been the night shift.  
So every morning started like this, an incessant beeping at 3am, his phone atop his bedside table vibrating through the wood and making the table shake against the floorboards.  
  
Matsukawa didn’t have the dream apartment either, it was cold all year round and practically Antarctic in winter.  
Everything was broken except the air-con and yet it still managed to make less noise than their insomniac neighbours.  
Which is why, on top of the flagrant thrum of their apartment complex, Issei wanted nothing more than to smother that relentless squall that shrieked from the crackling speakers of his phone.  
  
Sitting upright, he whipped one arm into the air, preparing to slam down on the snooze button - with any luck it would shatter the screen and be done with it entirely.  
Then there was an arm slung about his waist, and another slithering between himself and the mattress - fingers coiled tightly over his hipbone and slipping past the waistband of his boxers to stave off the winter chill.  
  
“Issei,” a voice mumbled, muffled against the front of his shirt as a head came to rest against Matsukawa’s stomach, lips pressing through the fabric in a small kiss to his abdomen.  
  
“I know, I know,” he sighed, picking his phone up and turning the alarm off like a civilised member of society. “There. Off.”  
  
His bedmate seemed dissatisfied, shimmying his way up Matsukawa’s torso and pinning him back against his abundant stack of pillows, laying over him like a weighted blanket.  
Despite everything it pulled a laugh from Matsukawa, low and rugged in the early morning hour.  
  
“Makki,” he chucked, wriggling his arms out from beneath the weight. “I’ve got to go to work!”  
  
Hanamaki whined in a way that Mattsun knew meant: _I know but I’m not happy about it._  
  
Like he was either.  
  
“Five more minutes,” Makki murmured, lips barely shifting against Matsukawa’s neck.  
  
“Five more minutes?” Mattsun repeated, Makki nodded, nuzzling tighter into his boyfriend’s warmth.  
  
Well, how could he argue with that? Takahiro was pretty persuasive generally but in the early morning hour with his voice rugged and tired, bare shoulder slipping out of his oversized shirt, how could Issei possibly say no? Plus he was warm and smelled like the floral soap they'd stolen from their last hotel getaway.   
  
He opened his phone again, setting a timer for just that - _five more minutes._  
  
Then he lay back, Hanamaki tucked neatly under his chin. His hands were pushed up under Matsukawa’s shirt, fingers splayed out over his skin and strumming against his stomach, as though he were trying to touch all of him all at once. It sent goosebumps up his arms that Issei couldn’t blame on the winter chill.  
He felt a foot reach out under the covers, catching one of Matsukawa’s ankles and pulling it back between Takahiro’s calves. Abandoning that in favour of propping one leg up over Matsukawa’s thighs, pressing himself impossibly closer along his side and exhaling hotly against his neck.  
Matsukawa shushed him soothingly, running his fingertips through Makki’s short hair and across his scalp, twirling strands between his fingers on occasion as Makki sighed against him, content.  
  
The cruellest thing about ‘ _five more minutes_ ’ was that you were never ready for it to be up. That and they couldn’t afford five more.  
  
That blaring alarm chimed out once more, even more irritable this time somehow. Maybe because Matsukawa could feel his boyfriend seize against him, frowning into his chest, gripping urgently at the material of his shirt before falling slack against him, defeated.  
  
“Hiro,” Matsukawa’s voice was low and reluctant as he slipped a leg over the edge of the bed. “I’ve got to go now.”  
  
Another whine, Mattsun could translate this one too: _I want you to stay._  
  
_And I don't want to leave_ , he thought.  
  
“ _Wait_ ,” Makki’s hand snaked out from beneath the duvet and snagged the back of Mattsun’s shirt as he pushed himself off the mattress.  
  
“I can’t do five more minutes,” Mattsun laughed, shaking his hand off and hopping into his jeans, sitting back down on the bed to do up his belt.  
  
A hand wound about him, followed by another that interlocked about his midsection. Then two legs astride him and a hot and steady torso draped across his back, chin rested on his shoulder as a warm voice whispered into his ear.  
  
“Let me help you,” Makki breathed, slipping his hands beneath Mattsun’s palms and wrapping his slender fingers about the leather.  
  
He could hear his heavy breaths against his ear, feel them rise and fall in the chest pressed flush against him - and the _thud, thud_ of his heartbeat that reverberated from Makki’s ribcage and through his own.  
Matsukawa was only glad he’d hit the bedside lamp in time to see Makki’s tactile hands work over his zipper, before sliding the leather of his belt through the buckle and pulling it taut.  
  
“Too tight?” Makki asked, slipping the pin through the most worn down belt hole blindly.  
  
“N-no,” Matsukawa stammered, skimming his hands over Hanamaki’s forearms and wrapping his fingers about the thinnest part of his wrist.  
  
It wasn’t intentional, the way Makki was moving and how it stirred up that warm, pooling sensation in Matsukawa’s gut.  
Takahiro’s voice was always gravelly in the morning, he just hadn’t heard it so _purposeful_ before, devious almost, it was making this entire situation entirely too intimate.  
  
“Do you have to whisper like that?” Matsukawa asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.  
  
“Why?” Hanamaki purred, hands sliding into the front pocket of his boyfriend’s jeans. “Does it make you want to stay?”  
  
His teeth grazed the shell of Matsukawa’s ear, he shivered but found the fortitude to pry himself from this masochist’s grip and onto his feet.  
  
“You know I have work,” He argued weakly, throwing his t-shirt into Makki’s mischievous face as he scoured around for his button-up.  
  
“I know,” Makki said through a yawn, rubbing at his eyes and smiling dopely. “I just like to give you something to look forward to when you get home.”  
  
“Idiot,” Mattsun scoffed, slinging his tie about his neck. Makki raised a finger to halt him, rising to his feet and tugging him in by the tip of the tie.  
  
Matsukawa did know how to tie a tie, but not in anyway that Makki would allow to be seen with him. Although, now that Mattsun thought about it, maybe that had just been a way for Makki to get close to him everyday back in high school. Little sneak.  
Smoothing out his collar, Makki smiled up at him sleepily, swaying where he stood with his hands rested against the slow rise and fall of Matsukawa’s chest.  
  
“And why am I an idiot, Issei?” Makki teased, allowing Mattsun to walk him back against the edge of the mattress, shoving at his shoulders to sit him down.  
His hair was sticking up at odd angles, eyes barely able to keep themselves open, nodding back to sleep where he sat.  
Still, as Matsukawa slipped a finger under his chin, tilting it up towards him, he thought he looked adorable.  
  
“Because I always look forward to coming home to you.”  
  
Makki’s lips peeled back into a toothy, lopsided grin. Letting his chin rest in Matsukawa’s hand he yanked at his buckle, nearly pulling his boyfriend down atop him - though that might have been the idea.  
  
“Are you sure you can’t stay for five more minutes?” Hanamaki hummed, running his hands down the back of Mattsun’s thighs, looking up to him through half-lidded eyes.  
  
“Nope,” he stepped back, shaking off the halfhearted grip on his ankle as he retreated. “Come on, back to bed!”  
  
He reached out a hand to wipe sleep from Makki’s cheek but the man himself caught his wrist before he even made contact with the skin.  
  
“I-” Makki sighed, losing the shine in his eye as he ducked his head. “I can’t sleep when you’re not here, you know?”  
  
“But I can’t stay,” Mattsun whispered, ruffling his hair affectionately.  
  
He swung Makki’s legs back beneath the covers and wrangled the duvet up over his shoulders, trapping his flailing limbs under the material - prying a giggle from Makki’s downturned mouth.  
Once he was thoroughly pinned and Mattsun was no longer afraid of any wily appendages, he leaned in slowly, pressing a kiss to Hanamaki’s forehead.  
  
“I’ll see you in the morning,” Matsukawa promised, kissing the tip of Makki’s nose as he pulled away.  
  
Before he could retreat, he felt the tie about his neck pulled taut, one rogue hand pulling him back down.  
  
“Before you leave-” Matsukawa all but crashed into Makki’s lips as he fell, one hand gripping the headboard and the other fisted in his pillows. The kiss was sweet and deliberated - with a restrained amount of tongue.  
When Makki finally pulled away Matsukawa was left in a daze, eyes flickering open languidly.  
  
“Have fun at work, _honey_ , and when you get home...” He paused, wrapping Matsukawa’s tie once more about his hand, reeling him in like a fish on a hook as his breath ghosted over Mattsun’s ear. “I’m going to burn that tie.”  
  
Cackling like a man condemned, he let go off the offensive eyesore, Mattsun rolling his eyes as he brought himself back on to stable footing.  
  
“Sounds hot,” he deadpanned, pausing as his hand hovered over the lightswitch, allowing his eyes to roam over Hanamaki’s sleepy features. It wasn't any easier, saying goodbye, leaving him alone in their haphazard home that was far from ideal. But maybe that's what made it all worth while. Goodbyes just gave Matsukawa the chance to miss him and their home may not be ideal but perhaps it was enough that it was just that - _theirs_.  
“I’ll be home soon, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ [ccaeos](https://ccaeos.tumblr.com/) -  
> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
